The invention is directed to a method for marking monofilaments or individual monofilaments within a monofilament group.
Monofilaments are produced by extrusion from virtually any polymers. Extrusion takes place with cross-sections adapted to the subsequent use of the monofilament. Thus, it is possible to produce extremely thin fibers, bristles and strands. The term “monofilaments” is understood to mean all continuously extruded monofilaments with diameters ranging from fibers to bristles for industrial purposes, even though subsequently, in exemplified manner, reference is mainly made to bristles.
In many cases there is a need for bristle material of monofilaments with different characteristics. The provision of bristles formed from two or more monofilaments has hitherto been unsuccessful in that multicore bristles could only be produced by adhesion or coating in an inadequate manner and only accompanied by a loss of their characteristics. Multicore, twisted bristles, during use and at least at the ends, have undesirably separated again. Integrally or positively engaging connections between several, initially individually extruded monofilament cores have not hitherto existed.
There is a special need for bristles formed from monofilament cores of different types. The combination of monofilament cores, e.g. from hard thermoplastics and soft elastomers leads to new effects. This also applies regarding the combination of monofilament cores with abrasive and nonabrasive action. Combined bristle actions more particularly result from the combination of monofilament cores of different cross-sections such as e.g. the connection of round and polygonal or otherwise profiled monofilament cores. In many cases the effects can be increased, if other monofilament cores are wound in spiral or crossing, wide or narrow-meshed manner around one or more axially positioned monofilament cores. In place of encircling, it is also possible to use other entwining methods.